The Ancients
by SweetLikeIncense
Summary: In the Greek millennia of fear and overbearing dictators, a rich household Master high in political standing searches for a suitable husband for his daughter. Unfortunately Kyoko is unwilling and begins to train her anger away, when it's time for her to choose her suitor unexpected powers brew inside of the young woman and a chain of supernatural events follow this woman.


**The Creator**

"Kyoko where did you go?" a woman's voice intruded as a girl about 13 hid behind the giant curtain to a room she was never allowed in. Staying perfectly still, her eyes widened at the voice. "Aha!" it yelled moving the curtain aside to glare at her.

The little girl frowned and crossed her arms, "I just wanted to hide from those people daddy keeps bringing to the house." The voice, who was another girl maybe 20, sighed and dragged her away from the room. "Who were they anyways?" she demanded.

"The Master would not appreciate you being out here Kyoko, both you and I would be in trouble," was the woman's only reply. She was one of the servants of the house, and at her words Kyoko knew to shut her mouth. Their home was in Greece, where trouble from children was not tolerated. Kyoko's father was one of the richest in the country, still their servants had to work hard just for scraps of food.

When the servant had gotten Kyoko into the main house they had to sneak through the kitchen so as not to be seen. "KYOKO!" a loud voice thundered through the house, making her cringe. Wide eyed the servant paused slightly, and then took Kyoko into the main room. "Ah you were close by, good" a man stated as they walked in. The servant backed out after a minute of silence and shut the door behind her. "You remember those men that keep coming by… You do don't you?" he demanded staring at her.

Kyoko looking at the floor nodded, "Yes father." Her dad was extremely tall, with the curly black hair, and deep blue eyes of most Greeks. "At first they came once a month, now it's every week," she added looking at him. At the corner of her eye her mother stood by the door watching with her stormy gray eyes. Her long blonde hair reached her hips, and was braided down the side of her face. While her father was wearing armor, her mother wore the chitin all women are required to wear. Her father was named Zarek, her mother Megeara.

Zarek put a hand on his chin in thought. "I have asked them to visit so I can tell whether or not their family is good enough," he stated wording it carefully. "Each one of those men has a son. In fact their sons are not only the eldest of their siblings but the best in training," he explained. Kyoko was staring in surprise at her father, as what he was intending sunk in.

"You're getting rid of me," Kyoko whispered covering her face in her hands. She fell to her knees as she realized that it happens for every girl about her age. Seeing it happen to them was normal, but there had never been mention of marriage to her.

Megeara walked over to her and sat beside her. "We are not getting rid of you, don't talk so foolishly. Don't you realize what would happen if we did not have you marry?" she asked softly. In that moment Kyoko really did remember. Greece was not a safe place to live, especially when you're not only a girl, but the daughter of one of the richest people there. "Now, I have to show you something. We will continue this again once your thoughts have settled," Megeara continued glancing at her husband. He nodded to her, and she took Kyoko outside.

In the courtyard was a giant pool of water surrounded by overgrowing grape vines. The stone ground had symbols of the Gods, and Goddesses carved into them to show worship. On the other side of the yard was a stone gate that had been left open. Megeara led Kyoko through it to the training grounds. "You are not like other girls who have to work for everything and be only a good mother," Megeara whispered with a smile.

Kyoko frowned at the good mother part, as they went up to the professional trainer her father had bought for his skills. "I am not used to training women, especially children, although your father paid me to teach you the use of ONE weapon and how to fight without any at all," the old man explained with distaste. Kyoko's mother visibly glared at the man until he averted his eyes.

"Now child, you may choose one weapon. Remember that you cannot change your mind after you have picked it," her mother explained. After several examples of the weapons that there was, and how long it would take to teach Megeara began walking inside. "I must attend to something but I will be back tonight to check on you," she smiled.

The man watched as she walked away then turned to Kyoko with hard eyes. "Well?" he demanded crossing his arms in mockery. "I would like to see which one you will choose. Will it be the sword you won't be able to pick up till your twenty or the spear it will be impossible for you to throw with such a small body?" he asked with laughter in his eyes.

Thinking hard Kyoko looked at all the weapons in consideration, the man may be mocking her but he was right. Then a thought came to her mind, and her eyes lit up in excitement, "What about a bow Trainer Jace?" she asked. The man frowned and sighed in bitterness, picking up the thin wooden bow; examining it he looked at it, then her.

"A wise choice, alright I will teach you… Don't expect me to go easy on you we still have combat training to do as well," he admitted standing straight.

**~1 year later**

Running across the giant stone gate Kyoko skipped across the roof of the main house. Pulling up the latched door to the main room, she jumped down inside to find herself interrupting a meeting. "Father!" she said in surprise as she landed crouched on her feet.

The same men who have been coming over constantly had wide-eyes at the sight of her. Only three of them remained though, over the past few months some would not come back to the house again. "She's grown a lot…" one of them stated with a frown. Kyoko stood straight and looked away from the men, with a sigh she started for the door. "I take it she still is being unreasonable," he added.

Zarek grimaced, "She can be a handful sometimes. Her skills are coming along greatly though, I'm proud of her." He smiled then, and started pacing the floor in thought. "The teacher I paid for is more proud than me; he even started teaching her the use of other weapons… I think I know how to end this charade of suitors," he stated with a smirk.

The oldest of the men gave a distasteful eye at his words. "Master Zarek, what are you suggesting?" he asked crossing his arms. The others stood in silence until he spoke up.

"What I am suggesting is that while my daughter isn't much for strength, her speed could cause her victory against others," Zarek began with a glint in his eyes. "You all think your sons are good enough, well then I make a challenge. If you want your son to be able to marry Kyoko, then they have to win a battle against her," he stated.

The men had horrified looks on their face at Zarek's proposal. "Have you lost your mind? You want your daughter to be hurt, or worse?! This is disgraceful to even speak about!" one of the younger ones exclaimed.

Zarek gave him a hard look, making the man take a step back. "Lyra show them out of my house, you men are not invited back here again," he sighed walking out of the room to the door as a servant came to lead them out.

The oldest one walked out with his head held high as if the conversation didn't bother him. "You will come to me eventually Zarek," he said not looking back to realize the words had no affect on the master.

The two others had paused inside the doorway. "I will take your challenge, if my son can beat her she is mine," the younger growled striding out the door. They watched as he left in anger and in defeat to the situation.

"And you?" Zarek asked the last man. He stood with an expressionless face which seemed only about 30, as his bright golden eyes pierced the Master's. Shaking Zarek's hand he nodded in agreement, and with a smile he walked out the door.

When the door had shut Zarek walked to his bedroom with a deep frown. "Are you sure she is ready?" Megeara asked sitting on the bed. She was looking at the floor and raised her eyes to meet his, but all he did was stare at the wall. Taking a deep breath she replied "I hope, that you have not signed our daughter for death."

Outside Kyoko sat on the edge of the pool staring at her reflection. The sun had started setting, giving her skin a dull pink color. "I take it you're not out here to train, since it is your day off," Jace asked sitting beside her. "In fact you look upset," he stated giving her a hard look.

With a scoff Kyoko stood up and stared at one of the Hydra statues in the courtyard, "That's an understatement Trainer. I do not need a day off." Jace nodded and headed towards the training grounds saying 'very well' as he went. She followed a second later, her anger oddly drained as she turned her attention away from the hydra.


End file.
